


Somewhere Special, Somewhere Spawned

by Chromewind



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: It takes only a few moments for everything to go painfully wrong for Port as he catches himself in an unavoidable rainstorm. For Endermen, they could really care less about feelings... But who knew he would find something that he loves during a moment of harm and hatred?





	Somewhere Special, Somewhere Spawned

Port jumped, the sound of thunder seemingly close. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" he hissed to himself. He was in the middle of a meadow, not any cover in sight. Scanning around, he finally spotted leaves.

A tree!

Quickly, he teleported across, landing safely sitting underneath it, the green blocks giving him clean shelter. He sighed in relief. He was just on time, too. The rain thundering to the ground. A splash of the salty water hit him on the foot. He let out a crackling yell and pulled his long legs up. Damn, that hurt.

He couldn't stay here forever. The rain didn't seem to be stopping, and the only life forms around were animals. Mostly sheep, he noted. An excited yowl caught his attention. A player! Oh, no... If he catches the black form, Port won't have any room to run. This was bad... So very much bad... 

The player finally came into view. Leather cap and pants, he noticed, as well as a stick as a weapon. So he was a noob. Port sighed. Hopefully he won't see him. Luckily, the player was too caught up in his killed chicken that he never noticed the hiding Enderman. He passed by the tree and was gone.

Port watched him disappear into the tall grass. A hiss made him jump and look up. He shouted on reflex, a Creeper staring down at his dark form with black eyes. "Hi."

"Hi?"

"You look like you can use a hand... Well, I don't have any myself, but I bet I can help you," the green mistaken-code offered. Port looked away. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Are you sure? It's going to be morning soon, and the players will be out. I doubt you want to be caught by a Level-30. Or even a Level-10 at that."

"I said I'm fine," Port replied. "I just need it to stop raining. If you have a magical potion that can do that, I'm in." The Creeper smiled. "Well, I can't do that exactly, but I can do something similar." The green mob pulled out something from behind him, holding an umbrella up in the air. "It's not a potion, but it sure works."

Port blinked. "No thanks."

"If you take it, I'll take you somewhere special."

"The End?"

"My cave."

"Oh."

Honestly, a cave sounded good right about now. Port slowly stood up to reach out and grab the umbrella, pulling it over his head as he walked out. Good, so far. "Where is this cave you told me about?" he huffed, purple eyes glaring down at the small form. "This way." The Creeper led Port for what seemed for millions of blocks before they came to the mouth of a large cave. "Here it is." Port blinked and stepped in, lowering the umbrella. Lava was nestled in the very back, giving light and warmth. A single chest was beside it, possibly storing extra gunpowder. "What;s your name?"

The question almost went unnoticed. "Teleport. Others call me Port."

"Port? That's nice," the Creeper said. "I'm X-plode. My friends call me eX."

Port only nodded, sitting down on a rug beside the lava. "Where are you from?" eX asked. "The End." 

"Oh, yeah... Right. I'm from around here."

"That's nice."

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Food? Beverage?"

"I'm good."

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Port looked up. "Why, yes. I'm fine. Why?" eX gave him a shy look. "You've only talked when you needed to. Are you hurt?" Port shook his head. "I'm in fine shape. All 10 hearts."

"Do you not like me?"

The question made him freeze. "You saved me, offered me shelter and food, and gave me somewhere to stay until it stops raining, so yes, I appreciate it. But I just met you, I do not know what you are capable of, and why you helped me, so no, we are not friends." eX made a sad face. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Well... Okay."

There they say, across the room from each other, staring. "Y'know, you have pretty optics," eX said.

"WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Minecraft fanfiction. I will continue it, so DON'T WORRY! Leave a comment below! I need ideas for the next chapter!


End file.
